The Adventures Of Raya Unagi
by Dreaded redhead sand-ninja
Summary: This is Raya's story with the Akatsuki... It's a bit of a crack fic not sure if I'll have a pairing in here... xD Tobi might be in every chapter though just warning... oh rated for suggestive themes and language from Hidan Hidan: @#@! # @% %# you #@ %#!
1. Raya Unagi

The Adventures of Raya Unagi!

Info this is about Raya Unagi and what she did in the Akatsuki...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! except for the shadow village and Raya

Chapter one~~~~~

"Eel-chan it's time to wake up!" Screamed a hyper boy as he opened the door to my room, letting the light dimmly shine in.

"ughhhh... Five more minutes Tobi." I beg into my pillow trying to stay in what was my dream land.

"You said that five minutes ago eel-chan." Tobi laughed as he pulled me out of bed.

"ACK! TOBI WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed into his ear as I was picked up, holding onto him for dear life. "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING PICKED UP!"

He drops me on the floor of my room, so he can rub his ear.

"Why did you yell in Tobi's ear?" He whines pathetically.

"Because "Tobi" Picked me up, when "Tobi" Knows I don't like being picked up by anyone!" I say putting emphesis on the word Tobi, as I got up from the floor rubbing my butt.

"..." Tobi just stared at me through his mask. Then goes to the door and locks it, therefore freaking me out a bit. He walked towards me, causing me to back up a tiny step.

"Tobi? What are yo-" I started.

"Raya... you should know I can do what I please around you." He interrupted me his voice no longer cheerful.

I gave him a hard glare as I replied. "Yeah yet I have so much dirt on you, that you can't really do anything to me."

"See that's the girl I know" He just smiled through his mask and walked back towards the door unlocking it.

"yeah yeah yeah..." I mutter angrily.

"Tobi's gotta wake everyone else up now Eel-chan." Tobi's voice going back to normal as he closed the door to my room leaving me alone.

"I hate it when he does that..." I say outloud to no one in particular, with a sigh.

I yawn loudly and stretch my arms as I go to the bathroom.

Okay that was end of chapter one I know it's short and such but hey I'll make it longer later. k? Please review and tell me how I did so far k.


	2. The prank

Me: Yay I got my first review your my buddy! xD Anyway here's the second chapter so... I should explain something I may just put one akatsuki per chapter or not... you'll just have to find out by reading. also I have fixed this chapter... ^.^ Okay my Reviewer:  
Aero13 Thanks and he is... Naruto's Lover yeah I know I'm hoping to fix those... and I'm glad the joke did make you laugh, also thanks kat.  
okay the smexy blue is here for the disclaimer...  
Kisame: o.o She's insane.  
Me: Hey T.T just do the disclaimer please.  
Kisame: Fine Raya doesn't own anything she's owned by Tobi.  
Me: I am not!  
Kisame: Really? Not what I heard...  
Me: I'm gonna kill the bloody bast-  
Kisame: Language Raya.  
ME: Fine just start the bloody chapter.

Chapter 2~~~~~~~

**After the oh so "sweet" awaking from Tobi, I took a shower and got dressed in my usual ninja outfit... Meaning some blue jean mini shorts, a blood red spaghetti strap tank top, black jacket, and my regulatory ninja sandels. My dark red hair was cut just below my shoulders, and I still get comments from Itachi about long hair being impractical... This coming from the long haired weasel right I'm gonna cut my hair. He's insane, kinda anyway. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.**

**"Who is it?" I asked as the knocker just entered my room. I reconized the spikey red hair man as he walked in, shut the door behind him and sat on my bed.**

**"Who do you think?" He answered in a bored tone.**

**"Aw is your blond play toy broken?" I question playfully as I stood there.**

**"..." He glared at my comment and he flicked his wrist at me. Oh my day just keeps getting better **(can't you just tell the sarcasm here?) **as I felt my body being used as a puppet.**

**"Oh real mature Sasori." I remarked sharply as he made me do the hula dance, and he just smirked.**

**"I believe your the play thing around here Raya-chan." He stated as he stood up and dropped the chakra strings. "Piss me off again and I'll assure you that next time you'll be doing so much more then that silly dance."**

**As he left I felt my blood run cold and I fought back a shiver that crepted up my spine. He walked out and closed the door quietly. I swear I will get him and his little puppets too. one of these days anyway.**

**I regained my composer and left my room making sure I sealed my door... I really don't want anyone in there reading anything they shouldn't. For instance my journal of the time I lived in my village... **(You never heard that so forget it!)

**"Raya-Chan!" I heard Tobi call me from down the hall, his voice just filled with excitement. I rushed down the hall to find a small crowd consisting of Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi all huddled outside Itachi's room. **

**"Yeah Tobi... What's going on?-" I stop as I saw what happened to Itachi's hair. I couldn't help it, I suddenly bursted out laughing so hard I fell backwards only to have Tobi, who somehow got behind me, catch me. "Heh.. Ita- chi- your hair.. bwahahaha" **

**"...I will kill who ever did this." He glared at Tobi and I, why does everyone think we are the ones who always do these things... I mean sure we did a few things in the past like the graffitti on the leaders meeting wall, the exploding cookies** (Wasn't my fault Tobi dropped the exploding ones in with the editable ones... okay I helped,) **and the jello but still... okay it was our fault but it wasn't suppose to happen until next week.**

**"Your Hair is pink bwahahahhahahaha" I couldn't help but keep laughing same with Tobi. Ah I just adore my buddy... Sometimes...**(Tobi: What's that suppose to mean? Me: *Sighs* nothing Tobi nothing at all...)** Itachi turned his head to us which made our laughing fit end immediately.**

**"You two... run now..." "Tobi." I said getting fully to my feet.**

**"Hai Raya-Chan?" He asked getting ready to run.**

**"RUN!" I shouted dashing down the hallway for my life, Tobi following quickly as the pink weasel chased us through the base. Well at some point in that same day after Itachi had caught us...(He hurt meh T.T) Tobi and I were in a lot of **(Pein... get it pein as in pain... okay lame joke I know.) **pain. As Itachi stayed in his room trying to fix his oh so precious hair. And the rest of the boys who weren't "doing" their partners... **(PeiXKon) **were playing poker with Kakuzu... **(He CHEATS I tell ya!) **I think that was it... oh yeah except for when Tobi and I got called for a mission**. (*gulps* oh great)

End Chapter 2~~~~ Hope you liked it please leave a review it'll make me happy and want to write another chapter. bye until next time.


End file.
